Lullaby
by babysgotback
Summary: Songfic to Nickelback's Lullaby and in the Never Tell! Universe that was thought up by Gina Callen. Character!Death


**A/N: Hi everyone, I have had this one since March but there has been some HECTIC stuff in RL happen. It is a song fic,** _ **Nickelback's Lullaby**_ **and was inspired by Gina Callen's** _ **Never Tell!**_ **. G has read and approved my posting of this fic. This one shot can be read as a stand alone or sequel to** _ **Never Tell!**_ **. The ID for G's story is 9721524. I hope you enjoy.**

 _Well I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on a ledge  
And there ain't no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

 __Kensi got the call from Hetty. Sam Hanna had died on the operating table after he was shot saving Thapa. She quickly dialled the cell number of her team leader and husband, G who had been partnered with Sam for so many years.

 _I'm telling you now  
It's never that bad  
Take it from someone who has been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor and your not sure  
Your can take this anymore_

 __'It's my fault. I should have been shot, why him not me?' G thought to himself as he paced up and down the bridge on 6th street. He was sick of walking and tired, so bone weary tired, he laid down on the foot path and looked at the stars. When he seen a constellation that Sam had showed him, he stood up and went back to walking up and down the bridge. G's cell rang, it was Kensi. He would be sorry to leave her behind but he had to do it. Everyone around him keeps getting hurt. Him leaving was the best thing for Kensi and Lena. He had to die to save everyone else, it was the only thing he could think of.

 _So just give it one more try_  
 _To a lullaby  
Well turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out to let you know  
That you're not alone  
And if you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Because I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Honey here comes your lullaby  
Oh it's a lullaby_

G stepped closer to the edge of the bridge. Another step closer to killing the pain in his chest. His cell rang again, this time he answered the call.  
"Go away Kensi!" He yelled angrily down the phone before snapping his cell shut, ending the call.

The bite in his voice made the junior agent flinch. He had NEVER spoken to her like that before, EVER. That combined with the dial tone in her ear made her want to cry. But she took a deep breath and reminded herself what G had done for her when Dom had died, several years ago. So she rang him again.

 _Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Because I have faith in you  
You're gonna make it through another night_

G felt slightly guilty about how he had spoken to Kensi, he knew it was the wrong thing to do but he was hurting so much emotionally it made him feel physically ill. Seeing that Kensi was ringing again, he answered with a slightly nicer than before, "What Kensi?" Wanting to hear her voice just one more time but he couldn't hear Kensi over the music in the background.

 _Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

"Is this some kind of joke?" He growled down the phone, his tiny bit of patience snapping. The music turned off and Kensi's soft voice came on the line. _  
_"It's not a joke G Callen. We need you. Hetty needs you, Granger needs you, Eric, Nell, Deeks, Lena and me, I need you. I just lost my big brother, I can't lose my husband too." Kensi said using his 'full name' in an attempt to her point across but began to sob and the music started up again.

 _So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
Well turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out to let you know  
That you're not alone  
And if you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Because I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Honey here comes your lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Well it's your lullaby_

 __A tear slid down G's face. He wanted to kill the pain of losing Sam but others needed him.  
"Kenz, having me around will only put you and Lena in danger. I can't do it." He said raggedly into his cell.  
"I know where you are, I'm coming. Stay, don't move." Kensi said softly trying to hold back a sob unsuccessfully before the music started through the cell again.

 _Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everyone's been forgotten  
Well everyone's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there  
Barely hanging on just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
Well turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out to let you know_

Kensi parked her car just before the bridge and walked up to the lone figure who was leaning against the railing. She stood beside him quietly, only their arms and legs touching. Kensi was shocked at how cold G felt through his clothes. It was winter and G had been out here for so long. Had he not realised? After several minutes of Kensi standing there with him, G turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned, pleased he had put aside his desire to end his life, even if it is only for the moment. With their arms around each other, they walked back to Kensi's car. G was so cold his fingers couldn't work the seat belt clasp. Gently pushing his hands aside, she buckled him in. Doing what he had done for her several years ago when Dom had died. She gently shut the car door and then walked around to the driver's side to hop in. She drove expertly through the minimal night traffic and arrived at their house with no delay. She guided him inside and was slightly surprised when he pushed her against the shut door. G kissed Kensi hard, letting all his pain, frustration, sadness and anger seep into the kiss. Kensi was happy Lena and Eva were in a safe house still as a precaution in case it was NCIS the shooters were after. Kensi broke the kiss and began to undress him as she guide him to the bathroom. Kensi quickly got rid of her clothes and turned the shower on lukewarm. As G kissed her again, she guided them into the shower to warm her husband up. G gasped as the spray hit his cold body. As he was so cold, it took several minutes for his body to realize the water was not scalding hot and actually quite cool. Just as his body acclimatised to the warmth, Kensi turned the temperature up a little more. She did that several times before the shower was at the heat they normally enjoyed. After they had washed each other and they were warm once more, G and Kensi stepped out into the foggy room, each grabbing a large warm fluffy towel. They lovingly dried each other off before heading to bed to make love and remind each other that come what may, together, they could handle anything.

 **Six Months Later**

Up and down the hospital hallway G paced, the same as he had done six months ago on the bridge that nearly took him away from his wife, daughter and Baby Two, who his wife was currently giving birth too. Three days after Sam Hanna had died and G was ready to jump of the bridge, Kensi found out she was pregnant again after her and G had spent a year and a half trying. They had agreed that if it was a boy, it would be Samuel Roy or for a girl, Samantha June, in order to keep a Sam in their life.

Ten minutes later, after a very easy five hour labor, G found out that he was now a dad to an eight pound three ounce, 21.5 inch, healthy baby boy. G was certain that Sam Hanna had played a part in giving them a happy ending. He couldn't help but be thankful that he hadn't leaped from the 6th street bridge as he held little Samuel in his arms, introducing him to Lena.

"This is your very own big sister who will love and cherish you Samuel." G couldn't bring himself to call his son Sam yet. The pain of the loss was still to raw, even if the killer was six feet under. G looked around the room, happy that Michelle, Kamran and Aiden were there to witness the birth of his son. He just wished Sam had lived to be the God father of his child, as he was for Sam. After a few minutes, Michelle cleared her throat.

"Would you m-mind if I w-was to have a h-hold?" She stuttered a little as she spoke softly looking at the baby nestled in her husband's, no, late husband's best friend's arms. With a small smile, G passed Samuel over to Michelle's well practised hands.

"Hi Sam." She said softly as a tear rolled down G's cheek. He felt a soft hand wipe the tear away, but no one in the room had touched him. G discovered, like many before him, that even when they die, the ones we truly love, never really leave. The song Kensi had used, Nickelback's Lullaby, had been true, the best was still, yet to come.


End file.
